yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bünyamin
Bünyamin Yakup Aleyhisselâm'ın en küçük oğlu. isra: Hz. YA'KUB (a.s) Kur'ân'da adı geçen peygamberlerden biri. Ya'kûb (a.s)'ın soyu, İshâk (a.s) vasıtasiyle İbrahim (a.s)'a dayanmaktadır. O, İshak (a.s)'ın ve İshak (a.s) da İbrahim (a.s)'ın oğludur. Annesinin adı Refaka'dır. Kardeşi Ays ile beraber, ikiz olarak doğmuştur. Kardeşinin ardından doğduğu için ona Ya'kûb denmiştir. Ya'kûb (a.s)'ın diğer bir adı da İsrail'dir. Kardeşi Ays'tan kaçarak dayısının yanına giderken gündüzleri saklanmış ve geceleri yürümüştür. Bundan dolayı kendisine İsrâil denmiştir. Kelime olarak İsrâil geceleyin (Allah'a) yürüyen demektir (et-Taberî, Tarih, Mısır 1326, I,162 vd.). Ya'kûb (a.s)'ın doğumu ve peygamberliği daha önceden müjdelenmişti. Onun bu durumu Kur'ân'da şöyle haber verilmiştir: Biz ona (İbrahim (a.s)'ın hanımına) İshâk'ı müjdeledik. İshâk'ın ardından da (torunu) Yaküb'u"(Hûd, 11/71). Bu âyette aynı zamanda, Yakûb (a.s)'ın yukarıda sunulan soyu da dile getirilmiştir. Ya'kûb (a.s), önce dayısı Lebân'ın büyük kızı Leyya ile ve ondan sonra ad küçük kızı Râhil ile evlenmiştir. Leyya'dan Rabil, Yehuza, Şem'ûn ve Lavi adındaki oğulları doğmuştur. Râhil'den de Yûsuf ve Bünyamin dünyaya gelmiştir. Ya'kflb (a.s)'ın diğer iki hanımından altı oğlu daha vardı. Toplam on iki erkek evlada sahipti (İbn Kuteybe, Kilabu'l-Meârif, Beyrut 1970,19; İbn Haldun, Tarih, Beyrut, 1971, I, 39). Kur'ân'ın birçok yerinde Ya'kûb (a.s)'ın peygamberliğinden ve çeşitli faziletlerinden bahsedilmektedir. Onun peygamberliğini dile getiren bazı âyetlerin meâli şöyledir: Nihayet (İbrahim) onlardan ve Allah'ın dışında taptıkları şeylerden uzaklaşıp bir tarafa çekildiği zaman, biz ona İshâk'ı ve Ya'kub'u bağışladık ve her birini peygamber yaptık. Onlara rahmetimizden bağışta bulunduk ve kendilerine güzel ve üstün bir şan, şöhret nasip ettik" (Meryem, 19/49, 50). "Nûh'a ve ondan sonra gelen peygamberlere vahyettiğimiz gibi, sona da vahyettik. Nitekim İbrahim'e, İsmail'e, İshak'a, Yakub'a, torunlarına, İsâ'ya, Eyyüb'e, Yûnus'a, Harun'a, Süleyman'a da vahyetmiş ve Davud'a da Zebur'u vermiştik" (en-Nisâ, 4/163). Ya'kub (a.s)'ın kuvvetli, basiretli ve halis (samimi) bir kişiliğe sahip olduğunu anlatan bazı âyetlerin meâli de şöyledir: Kuvvetli ve basiretli kullarımız İbrahim'i, İshâk'ı ve Ya'kûb'u da an. Biz onları ahiret yurdunu düşünme özeliğiyle temizleyip, kendimize hâlis kul yaptık" (Sâd, 38/45, 46). O, diğer peygamberler gibi Allah'ın hidâyetine erdirilen ve güzel davranan yüce bir kişi idi. Kur'ân'da bu hususta şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Biz ona (İbrahîm'e) İshâk'ı ve İshâk'ın oğlu Ya'kûb'u da hediye ettik. Hepsine de doğru yolu gösterdik. Nitekim daha önce Nûh'a ve onun soyundan Dâvud'a, Süleyman'a, Eyyûb'e Yûsuf â Musa'ya ve Harûnâda yol göstermiştik. Biz güzel davrananlara böyle karşılık veririz" (el-En'âm, 6/84) Bir de Ya'kub (a.s) rüya tabir etmeyi de bilirdi. Yüce Allah Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de bu hususu şöyle haber vermiştir: "Hani bir zaman Yûsuf babasına: Babacığım, ben (rüy'a) on bir yıldız, güneşi ve ayı gördüm. Bunları hepsinin bana secde ettiklerini gördüm, demişti. (Babası Ya'kub ona şöyle demşti): Yavrum, rü'yanı kardeşlerine anlatma, sonra sana bir tuzak kurarlar. Çünkü şeytan, insana apaçık bir düşmandır! Böylece Rabb'in seni seçecek ve sana rü'yada görülen olayların yorumunu (veya Allah'ın kitabının ve peygamberlerin sünnetlerinin inceliklerini) öğretecek. Sana ve Ya'kûb soyuna nimetini tamlayacaktır. Nasıl ki ataların İbrahim'e, ve İshâk'a da nimetini tamamlamıştı. Şüphesiz Rabb'in bilendir, hikmet sahibidir" (Yûsuf, 12/4, 5, 6). Ya'kûb (a.s) bitmeyen tükenmeyen güzel bir sabra sahipti. O, sabrıyla ve ümidiyle örnek bir peygamberdi. Kendisi, evlad acısı ve evlad ihanetiyle imtihan edildi. Kur'ân'da, onun hayatı, Yûsuf (a.s)'ın hayatı ile iç içe anlatılmıştır. Ya'kûb (a.s)'ın gözlerinin kaybolmasına, saçlarının ağarmasına ve belinin bükülmesine sebep olan bu evlad imtihanı ve onun örnek sabrı, Kur'ân'da şöyle haber verilmiştir: "(Ya'kûb kendisine hıyanet eden çocuklarına şöyle dedi): Herhalde, nefisleriniz size bu işi süsleyerek sizi ona sürükledi. Artık bana güzelce sabretmek kalıyor. Belki de Allah, onların hepsini bana getirir. Çünkü O, bilendir, herşeyi hikmetle (yerli yerince) yapandır. Ve yüzünü onlardan çevirdi de: "Ey Yûsuf üzerindeki tasam (gel, gel tam senin gelme zamanındır)! " dedi ve tasadan gözlerine ak düştü. (Acısını) yutkunuyor (açığa vurmamaya çalışıyordu). Dediler ki: "Vallahi sen, Yûsuf'u ana ana hasta olacaksın, yahut öleceksin!" (Ya'kûb aleyhisselâm onlara): "Ben üzüntü ve tasamı yalnız Allah'a şikayet ederim ve Allah tan sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri bilirim" dedi. (Ondan sonra şöyle devam etti): "Ey oğullarım, gidin, Yûsuf'u ve kardeşini araştırın. Allah'ın rahmetinden ümit kesmeyin. Zira, kafir kavimden başkası Allah'ın rahmetinden ümit kesmez!" (Ya'kûb'un oğulları tekrar Mısır'a Yûsuf'un yanına döndüklerinde dediler ki: "Ey vezir, bize ve çocuklarımıza darlık dokundu, değersiz bir bir sermaye ile geldik. Ama sen bizim için tam ölçü ver, bize tasadduk eyle. Çünkü Allah, tasadduk edenleri mükafatlandırır." (Yûsuf) dedi: "Sizler cahil iken, Yûsuf'a ve kardeşine yaptığınız(ın kötülüğünü) bildiniz mi (bundan tevbe ettiniz mi)?" "A, yoksa sen, sen Yûsuf' musun?" dediler. "Ben Yusuf'um, bu da kardeşindir" dedi (ve şöyle devam etti): "Allah bize lütfetti. (Bizi korudu, yüceltti). Kim (Allah'tan) korkar ve sabrederse, Şüphesiz Allah, iyilik edenlerin ecrini zayi etmez" "Vallahi, Allah seni bizden üstün kıldı. Doğrusu biz suç işlemiştik! dediler (Yûsuf onlara): "Bu gün sizi kınama yok. Allah sizi bağışlar. O, merhametlilerin merhametlisidir. Şimdi şu gömleğimi götürün, babamın yüzüne koyun da gözü açılsın. Ve bütün ailenizle birlikte bana gelin" dedi. Kervan (Mısır'dan) ayrılıp yola koyulunca, babaları, (yanında bulunanlara): "Eğer bana bunak demezseniz, (inanın ki) ben Yûsuf'un kokusunu duyuyorum"dedi. "Vallahi sen hâlâ eski şaşkınlığın içindesin" dediler. Müjdeci gelip de (Yûsuf'un gömleğini) (Ya'kûb)'un yüzüne koyunca, derhal (gözü açıldı), görür oldu. "Size demedim mi ben, Allah'tan sizin bilmediğiniz şeyleri bilirim?" dedi. (Oğulları): "Ey babamız, bizim için günahlarımızın bağışlanmasını dile. Gerçekten biz günah işledik"dediler. (Ya'kub onlara): "Sizin için Rabb'ime istiğfar edeceğim. Şüphesiz O, bağışlayan, esirgeyendir"dedi. (Hep beraber Mısır'a hareket ettiler.) Nihâyet Yûsuf'un yanına vardıklarında, (Yûsuf) ana-babasını kendisine çekip kucakladı ve: Âllah'ın dileğiyle, güven içinde Mısır'a girin!"dedi. Anasını babasını tahtı üstüne çıkardı ve hepsi onun için secdeye kapandılar (ona kavuştukları için Allah â şükür secdesi yaptılar veya onun önünde saygı ile eğildiler. Yûsuf: "Babacığım, işte bu, önceden (gördüğüm) rüyanın yorumudur. Rabb'im onu gerçek yaptı. Bana iyilik etti. Zîra şeytan, benimle kardeşlerim arasına fitne soktuktan sonra, O, beni zindandan çıkardı. Sizi de çölden getirdi. Gerçekten Rabb'im, dilediği şeyi çok ince düzenler. O (her tedbiri) bilen, her şeyi yerli yerince yapandır" dedi. "(Yûsuf, 12/83-100). Bu âyetlerde de ifade edildiği gibi, Ya'kûb (a.s)'in çocukları, neticede yaptıklarına pişman oldular. Babalarından ve kardeşleri Yûsuf (a.s)'dan özür dilediler. Babaları Ya'kûb (a.s) ve kardeşleri Yusuf (a.s) onları bağışladılar ve onlar için Allah'a yalvarıp dua ettiler. Cebrâil (a.s), Ya'kûb (a.s)'a gelerek, çocukları için yaptığı duasının kabul edildiğini ve çocuklarının Allah tarafından bağışlandıklarını müjdeledi (es-Salebî, el-Arais, Mısır 1951,140 vd.). Yak'ub (a.s) da diğer peygamberler gibi insanları Allah'a inanmaya ve O'na ibadet etmeye çağırdı. Kendisi bu yolda fevkalade örnek bir hayat yaşadı. Kur'ân-ı Kerîm'de bildirildiği gibi, Yakub (a.s), İbrâhim (a.s)'ın yaptığı gibi, ruhunu teslim etmeden önce, çocuklarına vasiyette bulundu: "O zaman (Yâ'kûb), oğullarına; "Benden sonra neye kulluk edeceksiniz?" demişti. (Onlar da): "Senin Rabb'in ve ataların İbrâhim, İsmâil ve İshâk'ın Rabb'i olan tek Allah'a kulluk edeceğiz. Biz O'na teslim olanlarız" dediler" (el-Bakara, 2/133). Rahel annesi VP thumb|200px|William Dyce'ın Rahel ve Yakup betimlemesi. Rahel (veya Rachel, Rakel, Raşel; ; Anlam: dişi koyun, Mecazi anlam: Saf ve temiz olan kişiCampbell, Mike Behind the Name) Tora'da anlatıldığına göre Yakup'un en sevdiği karısı, Yosef ile Benyamin'in annesi, Lavan'ın kızı, Lea'nın kardeşi maderşahidir. Yakup ile evlilik Rahel'in adı Tora'da ilk olarak Tekvin'de geçmektedir ve Yakup'un onu babasının hayvanlarını suvarırken gördüğünden bahseder.Yaratılış 29 Yakup dayısının yanına varabilmek için uzun yollar katetti. Annesi Rebeka, Yakup'u ikiz kardeşi Esav'ın öfkesinden kurtarmak için kardeşi Lavan'ın yanına göndermişti. Yakup dayısının yanında kaldığı süre içinde Rahel'e aşık oldu, onla evlenebilmek için Lavan'ın yanında yedi yıl çalışmaya razı oldu. Lavan, düğün günü Rahel ile Lea'nın yerini değiştirdi ve Yakup'un bundan haberi olmadı. "Rahel sevimli ve güzeldi" ve "Lea'nın gözleri zayıftı". Yakup, Lavan'ın yaptıklarını anlayınca karşısına çıktı. Lavan, büyük kızını evlendirmeden küçüğünü evlendiremeyeceğini ama bir hafta sonra diğeriyle de evlenebileceğini ve buna karşılık Yakup'un yedi yıl daha yanında çalışması gerektiğini söyledi. Lea dört oğul doğurmuştu fakat Rahel'in henüz bir çocuğu bile olmamıştı. Rahel Lea'yı kıskanınca Yakup'a hizmetçisi Bila'yı sunup ondan çocuk yapmasını böylece bir aile kurmasını istedi. Bila'nın iki oğlu oldu: Dan ve Naftali. Lea yine hamile kaldı fakat en sonunda Rahel Yakup'a, onun en sevdiği olacak oğlu Yosef'i vermeyi başardı. Ölüm ve gömü thumb|left|330px|[[Giovanni Battista Tiepolo'nun Rahel'in putları sakladığını betimleyen Fresk çalışması.]] Yosef doğduktan sonra ailesiyle Kenan bölgesine dönmek istedi. Lavan'ın onu caydırabileceğini düşündüğünden kayınpederine haber vermeden iki karısı ve on bir çocuğunu da yanına alarak oradan kaçtı. Lavan Yakup'u takip edip yakaladı ve onu putlarını çalmakla suçladı. Putları çalan kişi Rahel idi fakat Yakup bunu bilmiyordu. Rahel putları devesinin semerisinin içine koyup üstüne oturdu ve adet döneminde olduğu için kalkamayacağını söyledi. Putların karısında olduğunu bilmeyen Yakup hırsızın ölmesi için lanet okudu.Yaratılış 31 Lavan sonunda onları yalnız bıraktı fakat Yakup'un laneti kısa bir süre sonra gerçekleşti. Efrat yakınlarında Rahelin ikinci oğlu Benyamin'i doğurmak için sancıları başladı. Bu zorlu doğum sırasında ebe çocuğun erkek olduğunu söyledi.Reisenberger, Azila, "Medical history: Biblical texts reveal compelling mysteries," Newsroom and Publications at the University of Cape Town website Ölmeden önce Rahel oğluna Ben Oni ("mâtemimin oğlu") ismini koydu fakat Yakup ona Ben Yamin adını verdi. Raşi'ye göre bu ismin iki anlamı olabilir; ya Yakup'un Paddan Aram'ın güneyindeki Kenan topraklarında doğan tek oğlu olduğu için bu ismin anlamı "Sağ (güney)'ın oğlu" ya da Yakup yaşlıyken doğduğu için ismin anlamı "Günlerimin oğlu"dur. Rahel Heşvan ayının 11'inde öldüMelamed, Zalman Baruch, "The Anniversary of Rachel's Death," ve Betlehem'in yakınında Efrat'a giden yolda gömüldü."Rachel" at http://jewishencyclopedia.com Rahel'in kabri bugün Betlehem ile Kudüs arasıdaki Gilo muhitindedir ve her sene on binlerce ziyaretçisi vardır."Kever Rachel Trip Breaks Barriers" by Israel National News Staff at israelnationalnews.com, Published: 11/14/05 thumb|right|200px|James Tissot'tan Rahel ve Yakup. Dış bağlantılar *Rachel's Tomb Website General Info., History, Pictures, Video, Visitor Info., Transportation *The Committee for Rachel's Tomb Kaynakça Kategori:Tevrat'ta adı geçen kişiler Kategori:Tekvin Kategori:Yakup William Dyce'ın Rahel ve Yakup betimlemesi. Rahel (veya Rachel, Rakel, Raşel; İbranice: רחל‎; Anlam: dişi koyun, Mecazi anlam: Saf ve temiz olan kişi1) Tora'da anlatıldığına göre Yakup'un en sevdiği karısı, Yosef ile Benyamin'in annesi, Lavan'ın kızı, Lea'nın kardeşi maderşahidir. Konu başlıkları gizle 1 Yakup ile evlilik 2 Ölüm ve gömü 3 Dış bağlantılar 4 Kaynakça Yakup ile evlilik| kaynağı değiştir Rahel'in adı Tora'da ilk olarak Tekvin'de geçmektedir ve Yakup'un onu babasının hayvanlarını suvarırken gördüğünden bahseder.2 Yakup dayısının yanına varabilmek için uzun yollar katetti. Annesi Rebeka, Yakup'u ikiz kardeşi Esav'ın öfkesinden kurtarmak için kardeşi Lavan'ın yanına göndermişti. Yakup dayısının yanında kaldığı süre içinde Rahel'e aşık oldu, onla evlenebilmek için Lavan'ın yanında yedi yıl çalışmaya razı oldu. Lavan, düğün günü Rahel ile Lea'nın yerini değiştirdi ve Yakup'un bundan haberi olmadı. "Rahel sevimli ve güzeldi" ve "Lea'nın gözleri zayıftı". Yakup, Lavan'ın yaptıklarını anlayınca karşısına çıktı. Lavan, büyük kızını evlendirmeden küçüğünü evlendiremeyeceğini ama bir hafta sonra diğeriyle de evlenebileceğini ve buna karşılık Yakup'un yedi yıl daha yanında çalışması gerektiğini söyledi. Lea dört oğul doğurmuştu fakat Rahel'in henüz bir çocuğu bile olmamıştı. Rahel Lea'yı kıskanınca Yakup'a hizmetçisi Bila'yı sunup ondan çocuk yapmasını böylece bir aile kurmasını istedi. Bila'nın iki oğlu oldu: Dan ve Naftali. Lea yine hamile kaldı fakat en sonunda Rahel Yakup'a, onun en sevdiği olacak oğlu Yosef'i vermeyi başardı. Ölüm ve gömü| kaynağı değiştir Giovanni Battista Tiepolo'nun Rahel'in putları sakladığını betimleyen Fresk çalışması. Yosef doğduktan sonra ailesiyle Kenan bölgesine dönmek istedi. Lavan'ın onu caydırabileceğini düşündüğünden kayınpederine haber vermeden iki karısı ve on bir çocuğunu da yanına alarak oradan kaçtı. Lavan Yakup'u takip edip yakaladı ve onu putlarını çalmakla suçladı. Putları çalan kişi Rahel idi fakat Yakup bunu bilmiyordu. Rahel putları devesinin semerisinin içine koyup üstüne oturdu ve adet döneminde olduğu için kalkamayacağını söyledi. Putların karısında olduğunu bilmeyen Yakup hırsızın ölmesi için lanet okudu.3 Lavan sonunda onları yalnız bıraktı fakat Yakup'un laneti kısa bir süre sonra gerçekleşti. Efrat yakınlarında Rahelin ikinci oğlu Benyamin'i doğurmak için sancıları başladı. Bu zorlu doğum sırasında ebe çocuğun erkek olduğunu söyledi.4 Ölmeden önce Rahel oğluna Ben Oni ("mâtemimin oğlu") ismini koydu fakat Yakup ona Ben Yamin adını verdi. Raşi'ye göre bu ismin iki anlamı olabilir; ya Yakup'un Paddan Aram'ın güneyindeki Kenan topraklarında doğan tek oğlu olduğu için bu ismin anlamı "Sağ (güney)'ın oğlu" ya da Yakup yaşlıyken doğduğu için ismin anlamı "Günlerimin oğlu"dur. Rahel Heşvan ayının 11'inde öldü5 ve Betlehem'in yakınında Efrat'a giden yolda gömüldü.6 Rahel'in kabri bugün Betlehem ile Kudüs arasıdaki Gilo muhitindedir ve her sene on binlerce ziyaretçisi vardır.7 James Tissot'tan Rahel ve Yakup. Dış bağlantılar| kaynağı değiştir Rachel's Tomb Website General Info., History, Pictures, Video, Visitor Info., Transportation The Committee for Rachel's Tomb Kaynakça| kaynağı değiştir ^ Campbell, Mike Behind the Name ^ Yaratılış 29 ^ Yaratılış 31 ^ Reisenberger, Azila, "Medical history: Biblical texts reveal compelling mysteries," Newsroom and Publications at the University of Cape Town website ^ Melamed, Zalman Baruch, "The Anniversary of Rachel's Death," ^ "Rachel" at http://jewishencyclopedia.com ^ "Kever Rachel Trip Breaks Barriers" by Israel National News Staff at israelnationalnews.com, Published: 11/14/05 Vikisözlük'te Rachel veya רחל ile ilgili tanım bulabilirsiniz Sırasıyla Yakup'un eşleri ve oğulları (K = Kız çocuğu) Lea Reuben (1) Şimon (2) Levi (3) Yehuda (4) İssakar (9) Zebulun (10) Dina (K) Rahel Yosef (11) Benyamin (12) Bila (Rahel'in hizmetçisi) Dan (5) Naftali (6) Zilpa (Lea'nın hizmetçisi) Gad (7) Aşer (8) Kategoriler: Tevrat'ta adı geçen kişilerTekvinYakup